User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Twinblade's Camp By that "gate near Oakvale", I'm assuming you're trying to sneak into Twinblade's Bandit Camp. This requires awareness (keeping an eye on your surroundings), skill (not alerting the bandit patrols), and timing (knowing when to make a move). I haven't played the game for about a year, so I might have my facts mixed up. Killing the bandits never works, since the gate closes everytime they spot you. As a result, you have to sneak past them and keep out of sight. There are some rocks, high hills, and bushes along the path that you can hide behind. Also, the bandits should appear as red dots on your radar, so you should be able to know where they are and where you are going. Hide in places that they can't see you until they walk past you. Then you must sneak into another hiding place (if I remember correctly, there are three safe places to hide). Then wait there until the patrol goes by again. Once you sneak by all the patrols, walk though the gate. Please keep your eyes on the radar so that you know when the bandits are coming. I hope that helps. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I will try that out this weekend! :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. Tell me if it works. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:31, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Worked great! --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Nominations I nominated four more users for adminship at The Fable Wiki:Administrators/Current Nominations. Once the voting has ended, I'll ask JoePlay or CatherineMunro to promote the winner. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:54, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I will go and cast my votes now --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I think that two or three admins would be best for this wiki just in case one is gone for a while or something of that nature. --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, that sounds fine. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' Hey Thank you for the welcome, and I hope to be able to help out even more. --The Hero700 23:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :No Problem! :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Images Alright I will from now on.--Who needs a user name? 13:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Nominations It's okay. Good job in the election yourself. Good luck. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE: IRC Channel Sure, just as long as you think that a lot of people are going to use them. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :That's good. Just so you know, you can make wiki-wide announcements by editing MediaWiki:Sitenotice and MediaWiki:Sitenotice id. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Quest Infobox I made a change to it and have a sample here. Check it out? I'm thinking about replacing all that text on each quest page with this. --JonTheMon 22:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :That looks awesome Jon! That will be great for the quest pages! --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Image use policy Nice job. It's much better that the image policy I created for another wiki. I added sections limiting fan art to user pages only and allowing for the immediate deletion of duplicate images. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Fable 1 pages vs Fable 2 pages Hey, I was looking at Weapons_(Fable) and noticed there were articles on Cleavers so I went ahead and linked it. But that article is for Fable 2, not 1. How should that be differentiated? (Is there a disambig template?) --JonTheMon 19:45, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, that is interesting. Ok, I think that we should probably add information on Fable cleavers as well since they are both the same name I don't think the article should be split at this time. Yes there is a disambig template, here and here. --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey thanks for the welcome =]. I thought there would be more pages in this wiki since Fable is an RPG. BR Ninja15 18:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :No problem! Yes, we do not have all the content we should but maybe you can help us out with that! If you see any info that you think needs to be added be bold and edit to you hearts content! --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) AFK Sorry about being afk. I was running something full screen and didn't notice your message. That's it for a bit, but as I play a bit more I should get more. --JonTheMon 03:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok, that's fine. I really appreciate all the hard work you are doing! --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The king of the guild I banned The king of the guild for w:c:fablefanon:Special:Contributions/The king of the guild. If he attacks one wiki under my watch, he attacks them all. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 04:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure you want to ban him permanently? Like, that seems a bit harsh. That does seem like vandalism, but wouldn't a week-month ban be a bit better? Perhaps rehabilitate him? --JonTheMon 04:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Vandalism is vandalism.....Michaeldsuarez is setting an example of him for all the other little 12 year old morons who like screwing up pages....--Francois878 06:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::I am going to shorten the block. No offense Michael but there is a possibility that his account may have gotten hacked or something else. I am shortening the block to 1 week and if any vandalism from him is shown on the wiki I will extend the ban for each offense. Infinite is far too harsh. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 06:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, people can post while they're blocked? --JonTheMon 18:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Wikia allows them to post on their talk page, I am thinking about requesting that be removed. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 18:28, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why? Even vandals should have freedom of speech. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Crossbows Do we want to merge all of the crossbows into one page, or leave Crossbows as just a Fable page? --JonTheMon 19:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Lets stay consistent and merge all the crossbows into one (except for legendary weapons, of course). --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 20:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Likewise to pistols and rifles? and are blunderbusses their own cat? --JonTheMon 20:53, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. I'm not sure what you mean on the blunderbusses. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 21:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Are blunderbusses their own thing (not pistols or rifles)? --JonTheMon 21:27, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::No they are rifles. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 01:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Do we want the articles to be "Crossbows" or "Crossbow"? and same question for other weapon types. --JonTheMon 20:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Honestly, I am not entirely sure. Michael seems to prefer them has singular and I think that would be better as well. I suppose we should start moving pages :) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 20:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Uh, aren't some of those going to get merged into a single article anyway? --JonTheMon 20:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Which? --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 20:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::All the _____ Pistols and ______ rifles? --JonTheMon 20:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::No, I don't want to merge the Pistol and Rifle articles. Those weapons are all far too different from each other to be all in one article. (would be like merging all staffs into on article on GWW) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 21:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Move throttle What is the limit, and are there any sub-sysop groups that aren't (as) limited? --JonTheMon 18:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Two in four minutes. The rollback usergroup can be given the ability to bypass the move throttle. I want to request the option to do it (Uberfuzzy has said he will do it for us) be given to rollbacks, but I need to ask Michael first (since he deals with user rights). --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 20:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::JonTheMon now has rights. You can now ask Uberfuzzy to reassign page move permissions. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:56, 24 February 2009 (UTC) TLC Grats on getting it. Hope it's enjoyable. I'm assuming you got it for the PC? How do you like the PC controls? --JonTheMon 13:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :The WASD controls are a bit... odd I guess, but I will get used to them. I wish they would have used the mouse for movement instead of the keyboard though, similar to GW. It is fun though! I haven't gotten to much new stuff yet, I just got to Knothole Glade last night. I can't wait to get to the Snowspire Village ^^. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 16:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Do you like how you have more hotkeys, like for the numbered items? btw, I remapped the "Context items" to 1,2,3 instead of F1,F2,F3. That wasn't very intuitive if i needed to pop a potion....--JonTheMon 19:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah the hotkeys do help. I am just having issues with the WASD controls :P. That sounds like a good idea, I think I will remap them as well. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, WASD is even a bit different from GW, isn't it? It would be, iirc, the same as QWES. However, I play enough FPS's that i remapped that to WASD also :P --JonTheMon 15:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Questing Did ya rescue that thar ark-ee-all-oh-jist? --JonTheMon 05:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :lol, no. I had to do some animations for GWW so I didn't do the quest, I am probably going to do it tonight ^-^ --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Spells Do we want/allow pages for individual spells? --JonTheMon 14:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, each spell should have its own page. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 15:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::So how should we balance the content between, say Will, Attack Spells, and each individual spell? --JonTheMon 15:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::They should probably be similar to how GWW sets up attribute pages (not the format), having a brief description of each spell and linking to the spell's page for all the information. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 15:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Importing pages from other wikis Which pages? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :If you mean Template:Tl and Template:Tl/piece, I just uploaded the original Template:Tl2 and Template:Tl2/piece, which I had made up on another wiki and based on Template:T. ::See ; I uploaded plenty. I'm not sure which templates you are talking about. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) How Do I Create A Forum On This Site ---- Well Shadowphoenix told me to keep qustions on forums, and i have a new question but i dont know how to create a forum, so, can someone walk me through the steps to making a forum?